


Stronger than the Wolf

by Tarlan



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Trope Bingo Round 6, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris has one last deadly secret keeping him and Vin apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stronger than the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my final square on **Trope Bingo** round 6: AU: Supernatural

Skinwalkers were a familiar myth among the tribe. Creatures that could shapeshift during the full moon, turning from human to something that was neither human nor wolf. Something dangerous and ravenous, that felt only the animalistic need to hunt and feed. On a full moon the tribe stayed close to the fires, singing and dancing to the heavy beat of the drums in order to keep the Skinwalkers away. White folk had their own superstitions but acted surprisingly ignorant when told of the myths, choosing to go about their business even on a full moon, so it was not surprising that some disappeared, only for their half-eaten body to turn up after the full moon.

They put it down to animal attacks, and arranged hunting trips that caught everything but the creature they sought because once the full moon passed then it became a man - or a woman - once more.

Vin knew of the legends having spent years living with one of the tribes so he knew to take shelter during the full moon, and to ward off any evil by low chants and burning special herbs. Still, he caught a glimpse of one once, after being forced to ride out into the night on a full moon to save his neck from being stretched by a hunter looking to claim the bounty on his head. That was a few years back but he still recalled the low growl and the chilling howl that was no wolf.

"Not all are bad," the shaman had said. "Some are more man than animal, able to control their hunger. The wolf spirit is strong in them, but the man is stronger."

Vin hoped that was true because the creature standing before him was snarling and growling, teeth bared ready to snap at him. Vin didn't want to kill it unless he had no choice, because he knew the man beneath the wolf's skin. He recognized the hazel-green eyes and the sandy blond hair that now formed its pelt. He knew now why Chris was so agile and quick on the draw, unconsciously drawing on the power of the wolf spirit within him.

"Chris," he spoke firmly but gently. "Now I know you don't want to hurt me. You're stronger than the wolf. I know you, Chris. I know you can control it."

The creature dropped to all fours, awkward looking for it - he - was still mostly in human form, but as Vin watched, the bones began to crack and elongate, its human skin falling off. The recognizable features of the man he loved changed as the snout lengthened, bursting through the well known face as hair sprouted all over. Chris Larabee disappeared completely, like a snake shedding its skin, leaving only a golden-haired wolf in his place but Vin knew this was a good thing. He knew a full transformation meant the wolf spirit was casting out the demon. Remaining still and calm, Vin waited patiently for the transformation to end, both fascinated and fearful, though not for his own life but for Chris. He watched the powerful wolf shake out its fur, its green-brown eyes watching Vin warily for a moment before it began to snatch up the discarded skin and eat it until no evidence of the man remained.

Staying on his knees, Vin watched the wolf slowly approach him, determined to show no fear. He let out the last of the remaining tension from his body when the wolf brushed against him before settling down, allowing Vin to stroke his hand through the dense fur. Hours later the moon set beneath the horizon and Vin watched in fascination as the wolf transformed back into a man.

"Guess you know everything about me now," Chris murmured softly.

"Yeah. Guess I do," Vin replied as he leaned down to kiss the man he called friend, brother, and lover, knowing the last secret between them was now gone forever.

END  
 


End file.
